gagfilmsfandomcom-20200213-history
Annoying Orange: Food Court
Orange: BOERDBBBOREDBOREDBOREDBORED! (laughing and groans) So, bored... Grapefruit: Hey Hey Orange. Orange: Hey, what was that? Grapefruit: Over here. Orange: Hey, it's grapefruit's mailman! Grapefruit: That's right! And I got a special delivery for you! HEADS UP! (throws oven appears) Passion Fruit: Whoa! What'd you get? Orange? Orange: I dunno... Pear: Dude, that's not yours! It's for someone named summons! Liam: Well, Well, Well, If it isn't me wee old pal, Orangey! Orange: Hey hey! It's Jolly Green! Passion Fruit: Liam! What do ya want now? Orange: You must be lookin' for that summons, guy, huuuu? Liam: Uhu, Orange! The summons's for you! Orange: Who me? Liam: It turns out to be your more annoyin' then the law will allow, that's why I'm talkin' you to the food court! Passion Fruit: Seriously? Liam: (angrilly): SERIOUSLY!!! (Liam's, Passion Fruit's, Pear's and Orange's, disappear forget need then) Grapefruit: Aw. Jeez. I almost forgot. I'm gonna need a signature for the summons. (slience) Grapefruit: Aw, crap! (The then forget court "Annoying Orange - Food Court" need that for music plays) (Liam's, Passion Fruit's, Pear's and Orange's, poofing food court in the law more) Orange: WHOA!! Apple (Season 2): All rise... the Court will now come to order...the honorable Liam T...Leperchaun will be presidin'... (Liam's poofing to be the judge) Pear: You're kiddin' me...he gets to be the judge? Liam: Alright, QUIET DOWN, EVERYONE, (gavel banging) ORDER IN THE COURT, ORDER IN THE COURT!!!!!!! Orange:OK, I'll have a cheeseburger with curly fires! (laughing) Passion Fruit: As you're attorney, I would advise you lemme do all of the talkin'. Pear: Oh this is a great idea. Passion Fruit: You're honor given your-uuuuu-history with my client-I move an immediate mistrial. Liam:Overruled, guilty! Mr. Pickle: Ummmmm...your honor, we haven't been selected a jury yet! Liam: FINE, Pear, You do it!! Mr. Pickle: Objection, You're honor. Liam: What?! Mr. Pickle: You need a dozen jurors. And it's obvious that, Pear, already knows the defendant. Liam: A dozen? Orange: Whoa, sounds like jolly green's in a real pickle. (laughing) Liam: Fine, I'll give you a dozen! (eggs talking at once, poofing were really Orange's and Liam's, scramble had a find you, sound court sir, do you question this) Orange: Hey, It's eggs, We were really had a scramble to find you. (laughing as Pear groans) Mr. Pickle: It's a simple question sir, do you believe the Orange's Annoying? Pear: Uuuuuuuu...I'm gonna have to pleave the 15 on this 1! Mr. Pickle: Answer the question sir, is he or is he not Annoying? Orange: (makes and noise tongue babbling) Pear: Yes, yes! He's annoying! (Passion Fruit and Orange gasping) What? Don't act like it's not ture! Liam: Alright! Next witness! Onion: He said that my mother was funyun with a bunion. (all gasping) Passion Fruit: You really said that? Orange: But, it rhymes! Radish: He kept tellin' me if you're radish then I'm totally awesome ish. Mr. Pickle: And, then? Radish: And then he started singin'...uuwwa... Mr. Pickle: I think we have seen enough here, you're honor. Grapefruit Speed Up: He Annoyed my uncle. He Annoyed my great Grandpa. He annoyed my third cousin twice removed. And he even Annoyed my Mailman. Orange:That's not a family tree, that's a family forest. Hahahaha! Grapefruit Speed Up: I AM GOING TO GET YOU, ORANGE!! (gavel banging Liam's think seen make) Liam: Well, I think we have seen all the evidence we need to see to make a decision, Eggs, what do you say, guilty, right? Passion Fruit: You're Honor, the defense would like to call 1 last witness. Liam: Why not, don't know what load of good that's gonna do you. (laughing) Passion Fruit: The defence wishes to call The Annoying Orange! Orange: Hey, That's me, Yay! What'd I win? Passion Fruit: (Liam's gavel banging hammer appears witness stand) Mr. Orange, Do you think you're Annoying? Orange: I am not Annoying, I am an Orange! Mr. Pickle: Aw, this is a slam dunk. Passion Fruit: What 'bout Master Pickle? Mr. Pickle: Me? Passion Fruit: Is there anything you'd like to say to him? Orange: Him, ummmmmmm, yeah, hey, pickle, you're a real dilweed. (laughing) Mr. Pickle: Hey!! Passion Fruit: What 'bout the jury, any thoughts 'b- Orange: The Eggs? Nhhh, they can't take a yolk. (laughing) Eggs: (laughing) Passion Fruit: How 'bout the Judge, what do you think of the Leperchaun? Liam: Watch it now, lassie. Orange: Lassie, she's not a dog, she's a Passion Fruit! (laughing as eggs chuckle) Liam: STOP IT!!!!!! Orange: Yay! I wanna be a carpenter too! (laughing) Liam: STOP!!!!!!!!! Orange: Hammer time! (laughing) Passion Fruit: Don't you see? The Orange's Annoying? But only 'cause he can't help it, you can't make that a crime, that's be like arrestin' master pickle for smellin' like vinegar! Mr. Pickle: Objection! Passion Fruit: Or lockin' Liam away 'cause he dresses like a dork! Liam: Alright, you made you're point, but this decision isn't up to you, is it, Passion Fruit? The decision is in the hands of our jury. Now how do you find the Orange: Annoying or not Annoying? Eggs: YYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!! Liam: Yay, as in, yes, or no? Eggs: YYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!! Liam: (angrilly): THERE'S NO YAY, OK?! Eggs: YYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!! Liam: (angrilly): THAT'S NOT AN OPTION, YOU CAN'T FIND HIM YAY!!!!!!!!!!!! Eggs: YYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!! Liam: (angrilly): YOU STOP IT NOW!!!!!!!! Eggs: YYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!! (Liam's bangs putter, sceaming at eggs. Everyone laughing) Liam: THAT'S IT!! I QUIT!! Apple: OOOOWWWW!!! (Liam's pillar over yells falls crashes) Orange: WHOA!! (poofing over Passion Fruit's, Pear's and Orange's find him can't) WHOA!! We're back! Pear: Nicelies done, Passion! You got Orange off the hook! Passion Fruit: Oh, it was nothin'. Orange: YAY! PASSION! That was fun! We should do that more often! Grapefruit: Ummmmm...that's great, gang! But I still need a signature over here! (end credits rolls) WHO'S GONNA SIGN FOR THIS?!??!?!?!?!!!!! Orange: Mmmmmm.........there's only one person I can think of who will sign for this. Grapefruit: Who? Orange: Knife! (Grapefruit's got knifed Daneboe screamed. And he slices)